twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kingj0oew2010/twilight by twilighter002 fanfiction.net
Disclaimer: Okay, this is Twilight, but it is all from Jacob's perspective. Hope you enjoy, and if it's crap, then tell me to stop writing it. Sunrise. Twilight in Jacob's p.o.v First Sight School, boring. Friends, umm, we'll leave that for later. First sight at school, can't say that it won't be memorable. But what I could say is that I go to school in the reservation, my friends were the weirdest, greatest guys, and my dad was a superstitious freak, babbling on about the Cullen's being vampires. You think your life's weird? Everyone knows that I'm the average teenager. Got good marks, and dad and I were okay with money. My mum died a bit back, and it was still weird with her not around. But that's where my friends, Quil and Embry come in. Never make fun of their names though, they'll tag team you, and you can't honestly say that you'll get out of there in one piece. All was going well at school, it was lunch, and then one of the girls came up. "Hey Jacob. Well, I was wondering, I like you and all, and um, well I was kind of wondering if we could go out to the movies this weekend?" Lizzie said. Her friend behind her was giggling wildly. I looked over to Quil and Embry, who now both had idiotic grins on there faces. So much for help. "Yeah, sure, what do you want to see?" I asked. "What about that new comedy, about the retarded vampires who can't do anything?" She said. "Yeah, that would be cool, I'll meat you at the McDonald's for lunch, my treat, at 12:00 noon" I queried. "Okay!!!" She practically screamed, and then she ran off with her giggling friend, both of them exchanging looks. I looked back to a now laughing Quil and Embry. "'My treat?' HA! That's even better than the time you had the date and you 'accidently' missed the movie cause you got on the wrong train." Embry gawked. "Shut up." I grumbled. I ate the rest of my lunch in silence, while my idiot friends laughed and made quick jabs at the conversation with Lizzie. I sighed in relief when I heard the bell go, and I walked to my next class. History. Great. We had the worst teacher, Miss Macreades, who dragged on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and, well, I think you get the point. In other words, it was the most boring class in the history of forever. I took a deep breath, she had something against me, and I don't know what. "Jacob Black, I believe you are late?" I looked at my watch. God, I was late by about 2 SECONDS. Oh well. I just kept my mouth shut, and went and sat at my desk. "Ok, today we will be doing Family history." Everyone groaned. That's all I needed to hear, I smacked my head with my palm. Great, what could I say, that my father believes that my great grandfather, Emphorium Black, made a treaty with the Cullen's, and that they returned, and there the exact same people. I could already see the big fat 'F' in front of me. The worst thing about this class was that neither Quil nor Embry were in it. I was stuck on my own, like an idiot, waiting for this bat to stop crapping on about who knows what. I looked at the clock. I had only been in hell for 5 minutes. 55 minutes of torture to go. I looked around at the rest of the class. I saw someone muttering to their friend, and then they giggled quietly. I saw someone that was about to fall asleep. I saw someone taking notes. Always one. And I looked at someone, who had put a headphone in their ear, without the teacher noticing, and now they were tapping their fingers to the music. I looked back at the clock. Only 50 minutes left. I saw that she had written up homework to do on the board. Great, write a 1000 word minimum report on your family history, dating back 3 generations. As I was about to crumple of boredom, the bell finally went. Everyone literally ran out of the classroom. My next glass was gym, and I had that with both Quil and Embry. It was brilliant having gym with them, because they would always do the stupidest things in the class. "Hey, Jakey." I heard Lizzie call out to me. "Yeah, hey Jakey!" Quil did in his best feminine voice. I felt my cheeks heat up. "Shut up." I grumbled. "Aw, did we embarrass little Jakey Wakey?" Embry laughed. "No, you pissed him off." I said in the smartest alick voice I could manage. Quil and Embry looked at each other, their grins getting wider, and then they started laughing again. I just rolled my eyes, and walked faster to gym, leading on two laughing idiots. I changed, while listening to my 'friends' laughing about the 'Jakey' incident. "Okay boys, enough chatting, get out there, and give us 5 laps of the gym." Everyone groaned, and then slowly filed out to start the laps. It's weird, I'm getting much more fit lately, and I've started having growth spurts. Even more so with Embry. By the time Embry and I had finished, Quil and the rest of the class had only just started their last lap. Once everyone was done, the teacher called us to order. "Okay, today we're doing dodge ball." The teacher announced. Everyone gave a small cheer, and Quil and Embry gave each other a high five. We were evenly split up, me and Quil on the same team and Embry on the other. He looked annoyed. We all lined up on opposite ends of the court. The teacher blowed the watch, the game began. I ran up to the closest ball I could manage, but Embry was going for the same ball. We both met eye-to-eye, and I sped up. Embry changed course. We got to the ball at the same time, and we both threw the ball. The balls hit each other, and then ricocheted on random directions. I looked around for another ball, and saw that the other team had them all, and they were all aiming for me. Crap. And of course Embry was leading the attack. "3, 2, 1, ATTACK!" 5 balls were launched at me simultaneously. I did the only thing I could think of. I just dropped. All of the balls flew over me, and then I started laughing. The face on Embry was priceless. Quil saw it to, and then he doubled over in laughter. I started laughing so hard that tears were pouring down my face. Then I saw Quil get taken out by Quil, which made me laugh harder, if possible. I got up slowly to see I was the only one on my team left. I stopped laughing very quickly. It was only me and Embry. "Bring it on, Jakey." Embry yelled. "OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH, snap!" Quil blurted out. "Idiot." I mumbled to myself. Embry and I both had a dodge ball each. We started slowly circling each other. This is how most of our dodge ball games ended. Embry versus myself. We were always this competitive. But then the bell rang. "Crap." Embry and I said at the same time. "Okay, next lesson we'll be starting hockey, so bring a mouthguard." The teacher said. Embry, Quil and I walked out of the gym, arguing about the dodge ball game. "Dude, I so totally would've owned you." Embry stated. I disagreed. "No way, I was totally in the zone today." "Na-ah, I totally owned you all." Quil said in a gay voice, snapping his fingers in a 'z' formation. We all started laughing, and then we went our separate ways. I had to walk home. Dad and I owned a little house in the reservation. After walking home, and thinking about the date with Lizzie, I got home, and noticed that that old crappy Chevy of ours was gone. "Hey dad." I said when I walked through the door. "Hey son, what's the grin for?" I looked to see that he was holding some extra cash. "How did you sell that piece-o-junk?" I questioned, accusation crossing my face. He held up his hands in surrender. "It's okay, I sold it to Charlie. He wanted it as a welcome home present for his daughter." "Bella?" I queried. "The very one." My dad concluded. I hadn't seen Bella for years. The last time she came down, she got pissed at me and went back to Phoenix to live with her mum. We hadn't kept in touch with her either. "I'm going outside to work on my car!" I called out to dad. "Okay!" he replied. I loved my garage; it held my prize possession, an old VW Rabbit. Classic, but I still needed that master cylinder. I was fiddling with all the pieces, but I really wasn't paying any attention to them I was thinking about Bella. Hopefully she wouldn't remember the last incident. I was feeling strange. I felt kind of hollow inside and I felt all, weightless. I could tell one thing, I was looking forward to seeing the chief's daughter again. But what was I thinking, I had a date with Lizzie this weekend, and if I bale, I'll never hear the end of the comments from Quil and Embry. "Jake, are you there!" I sighed to myself, speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear. "I'm in my garage, what the hell are you doing on my land?" I questioned them. "Well, if you must know, We heard that your dad is making his famous fish and chip extravaganza, and we decided that we can join you for dinner, and we already asked him," Quil obviously saw I was about to start arguing the point, "And he said it was fine for us to join you." He finished smugly. "Well, why don't you come back when dinner's, I don't know, ready?" I questioned. They smiled at each other, and I knew immediately that they were up to something. "Okay guys, spit it out, I've known you for years, and I know your hiding something from me." I said, getting irritated. "Well, Jakey," I sighed, "Could you please stop calling me that?" They obviously ignored me, "We heard that the chiefs' daughter is back in Forks, and that a certain someone's excited to see her again?" I smacked my head with my palm. God, I thought they were FRIENDS for a reason. "Jeez, why won't you two just leave me alone?" I stated. "Oh, getting a bit defensive, are we?" Embry said. That was it. I threw my screwdriver into his head. I heard the satisfying connection between the screwdriver, and his thick head. "OW, what the hell was that for?" Embry yelled. "For being an idiot, and in inconvenience, and for invading my house for no apparent reason." I stated innocently. "Boys, dinner's ready!" I heard my dad call out. We stopped fighting immediately and ran as quick as we could to get the biggest plate of food. That was another thing happening to me and Embry, we were eating about3 times as much food as the average teenage boy, yet we were still tiny build. Although, Embry was starting to pack on the muscle. He was just as young as me. It was happening to a lot of the Quileute boys lately. Especially that older guy, Sam Uley. He was frikkin' huge! Like 6'3" nothing but muscle way. Embry and I finished 2 huge servings, and we were still waiting for Quil to finish his first. After dinner we went back to my garage. "So, you need some dating tips Jakey." Embry said. "I told you to stop calling me that." I said, in an annoyed, can't be bothered kind of way. "Okay, number one; make sure you turn up on time. Number two; take things slow. Number three; if she slaps you, you've gone way to fast." Quil was laughing his arse off, and I was just rolling my eyes. "That's it you two, get off my land before I get Billy's wheel chair and roll you over!" I threatened. "Okay, chill man, we're going." Embry said, holding up his hands. "See you tomorrow Jakey." Quil yelled out. I sighed as I watched those two trouble makers walk off. I walked back to the house, to see that dad had put on the game. "I'm packing it in early dad, see you tomorrow." "Goodnight, son." He said. I went into my bedroom and got changed into a pair of sweats and got into bed. I really couldn't wait to see Bella again. But was this thinking distracting me from the date with Lizzie this weekend. What if I got too distracted with Bella to even think about the date with Lizzie? Quil and Embry were right, even if they didn't say it directly. I was in love with Bella Swan. Category:Blog posts